Meet me in the Street Teach me in a Dark Alley
by kokoro77
Summary: Mission: teach the hot headed new kid how to fight. Axel thought it sounded easy enough until he realized that fighting Roxas led to wall pins.
1. Chapter 1: Axel 1 Roxas 0

**Author's note: ah, feel the akuroku angst floating around? mm...so warm. XD i actually was inspired to write this story because of a dream i had where axel and roxas were fighting. the dream ended when axel said something about calming down. it was really a weird dream but i just had to write what i thought it developed from.**

**this is going to be a really short story that i expect will be only 3 or 2 chapters long filled with angst, fluff, and...lemons...maaaaybe? -sigh- no school again today because of snow and ice. wow, there might be no school all week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, the characters, or the world the live in. I do, however, own the events that occur...also I own 200 dollars but that's something else. XD so please don't steal ideas.**

_Date Started: 1/15/07_

_Meet me in the Street-Teach me in a Dark Alley_

Chapter 1-Axel 1 Roxas 0

It was that simple of a mission. He didn't really consider it to even _be_ a mission. Mission are daring. Mission are quest-y-like things that people went out on and cracked codes to save damsels in distress. But, that's what they are _supposed_ to be. Only in the movies, he guessed. In this case, he was expected to be the fearless babysitter for the hopeless 'damsel': Roxas; or 'kid' as he liked to call him.

He didn't have anything against the kid. He rather liked him...a bit. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure if the feeling was even called 'like'. Roxas hadn't been in the Organization long. Probably less than a year. He blended right in though. _Amazingly _blended in. He really seemed to not care less about the world since his face never had anything other than a frown. He didn't get why the kid had to be so serious. At least he took time out of his 'busy' schedule to smirk.

When the room emptied of the other members of the Organization, along with all those haughty laughs of theirs, Axel raked a hand through his crimson hair and slumped in his chair, watching the kid sit like a statue in a seat in front of him. After a while, Roxas finally bothered to turn his head to stare back at him with gloomy but bright blue eyes.

"Well," he started, "don't just sit there."

Axel forced a sigh and sat up, still not breaking away from looking at Roxas across the room. "Yeah, well, you can't exactly blame me. There're a lot of things I'd rather do in my day than teach the likes of _you_." He smirked when he heard a tiny growl escape the younger Nobody's throat. He really got a kick out of smacking him around.

Roxas didn't answer and mindlessly began cracking his fingers while staring at them, his expression not bothering to even twitch. Axel couldn't put a finger on what he and the new kid shared. It just sort of _happened_. When Roxas came into the Order, they literally cliqued in less than a day. Axel guessed it was somewhat of a friendship. Sad thing is: it's sort of pointless to have a friendship without a heart to feel anything.

"Alright, alright. Meet up with me in the training room in 20 minutes, ok?" Axel said when the blonde refused to answer. The thing is, when Roxas gets pissed off, _he gets pissed off_.

Roxas looked up again and, sort of snootily, shook some strands of dirty blonde hair away from his face. When Axel looked down, he noticed that Roxas was clenching his hands into fists. "I'll be there." With that threat, darkness began embracing him before it stole him away from the white room.

Axel slightly widened his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "'I'll be there...hmph, short fuse," He mimicked cockily and slowly disappeared from the room himself.

xxXXxx

Dusks, he thought, had to be the craziest little lackeys in history. Not only were they quick on their feet, but they were also extremely...annoyingly obedient; like dogs. They did only what they were told to do and rarely went off by themselves for personal time...now that he thought about it, he was technically a Dusk himself.

Two of the white Nobodies snaked around on the ground at Axel's feet, eerily hissing like steam each time they brushed past each other. Axel just stared at them and nudged both in the side with his foot to get them to stop. They instantly shifted away from each other and took place on opposite sides of him, swaying forward and back.

The one on his right let off somewhat of a squeal.

"Yeah, I know I'm late," Axel replied, folding his long arms over his chest.

The Dusk on his left squealed just as the other had.

"Guys, guys, guys...relax. Gimme some time to prepare myself, alright?" That was a lie. He was just testing Roxas. He wanted to see the look on his face when he showed up _fashionably late_. He stared down the pale white hall and eyed a double door at the very end. "Why don't you guys go ahead," he said, more like ordered, to the Dusks, "I'll catch up with you."

Both Dusks wriggled in place before shooting down the hall toward the double doors. They soon warped themselves through. Axel waited, his arms still crossed and his jade eyes sharply watching the exact spot where the two had disappeared.

3...2...1

A clash of metal...a loud bang against the walls...something helplessly squeaking...

Axel scoffed and walked toward the waiting room ahead. Roxas was ultimately pissed.

xxXXxx

"Useless..." Roxas growled to the floor, stabbing the Oblivion once more into the already torn apart Dusk's chest. Through clenched teeth, he ignorantly swore at it before it faded away into pieces of thin darkness. He didn't look away from the floor and kept his hands tightly clenched around both Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"So...you _did_ show up after all."

Eyes stinging, Roxas turned toward the doorway to Axel who was just staring at him as if he had just put on some sort of amusing show. "You said 20 minutes," he murmured.

Axel stepped further into the room, now staring at the Keyblades rather than the blonde's face. He crossed right in front of Roxas and stopped when they were merely feet apart. It could've been the end of him. Those Keyblades were just as tense as their wielder.

"At least I showed up, didn't it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You send Dusks in here before you show up? _Coward_," he whispered that last word so harshly that it made Axel's empty chest sore.

"Not coward. Teacher. That was a test. Always getting angry pushes you to do something you don't want to do in battle. You'll lose you're head fighting me...I just figured you should've let some steam out before we started."

"Whatever," the blonde said disbelievingly. "Let's just get this over with so the almighty Superior doesn't go on a year long speech about how we've slacked off."

"This should be quick." Bored, Axel opened both hands and two of his chakrams appeared out of a sudden combustion of sparks and flames. He gripped onto both tightly and dug his feet into the ground, hot orange sparks still dancing out of his palms.

In response, Roxas, too, held on tightly to the hilt of both Keyblades. They both tingled impatiently in his hands which made his whole body edgy. He could feel the heat rushing past his face and the fire hadn't even started yet.

"Tell you what. Let's try fighting without elements. No magic means no curing. Just plain metal against metal. It'll give you some practice if your energy gets depleted during battle."

"Fine with me!" Already eager, Roxas broke into a run and ran at top speed toward Axel while dragging the blades of both Keyblades against the floor.

Axel lowered his body down and swiftly backed away each time Roxas took a swing at him. In his head, he remembered there was a wall behind him...two steps away. Abruptly, he ducked to the ground and snaked along the floor toward the other side of the room. Roxas spun around and crossed both Keyblades over his chest when he spotted a single chakram cut through the air toward him.

The chakram spun against his blades which caused bright sparks to spring from in between both weapons. Teeth clenched, Roxas pushed forward and finally sent the spiked weapon back across the room. Axel caught it in mid air and leapt forward. Roxas pushed away from the ground and met with Axel face to face. He wrinkled his face into a scowl when he stared him down.

"First thing you should know, Roxas," Axel said with one chakram held protectively over his face, "never mess with a fire starter. They can be _very_ unpredictable."

"I'll keep that in mind," Roxas brought the Oblivion down but Axel quickly caught his arm in between both chakrams. He struggled as Axel forced both their bodies back down to the floor.

Then, unintentionally, Axel's chest suddenly burned on the inside. The feeling traveled through his arms and into his hands. By then, he couldn't control it. By the time they both hit the ground again, the heat transferred into his fingers and eventually set both chakrams ablaze. Crazed, he smiled wickedly into the other Nobody's face.

"What? You said no elemental fighting!" Roxas screamed over the raising sound from the fire.

Axel wasn't even sure he heard Roxas say that. He quickly released Roxas from his hold and backed away so he had the chance to toss both fire wheels at his opponent.

Roxas gasped when he found himself backed into a wall, a chakram forced at each side of his head. The flames tentatively licked at his cheeks and he bit his lower lip so hard that if he had a heart, blood would have began dripping. "Axel!" he whined. "You lied!"

"No. _You _just weren't smart enough." Axel reappeared right in front of Roxas and took each chakram into his hands. The second he touched them, the flames blew out and Roxas trembled lightly from the sudden cold.

"What're you talking about?" Roxas knew he wasn't about to lose. He swiftly swung the Oblivion at Axel but failed to hit since Axel back flipped at least half way across the room.

"Look, kid. You're strong, I'll give you that. But you've got no style. Don't always trust what your opponent says. Especially if your opponent happens to be me," Axel gave another one of his smirks and twirled one chakram in his hand. He was barely breaking a sweat and there was his friend, panting and attempting to hold onto his Keyblades.

"I _will _beat you!" Roxas cried, eyes blazing.

Axel shook his head. Did he even _hear_ what he said? This was hopeless. Slowly, he straightened himself up and stared down at the kid, smiling.

"This isn't over!" The blonde responded to Axel's sudden relaxed state. "It's not gonna be over 'til I beat you!"

It wasn't until now that Axel noticed how tired and broken Roxas was. Sure, he talked tough. He even had the guts to shake off the burns on the side of his neck. Axel found himself staring at his neck a bit worriedly. It wasn't his intention to _hurt_ him. Just knock some sense into him...shit.

With a heaved sigh, Axel reopened his fists and let the chakrams fade into nothing but smoke. "No. This is over. We'll start again some other time." Quietly, he turned, letting the silver chains on his Organization cloak tinkle against him, and opened a black portal before him.

"No!" Roxas' chest was hurting as he ran head on toward Axel. He was _that_ desperate. No. He wasn't about to lose, he wasn't about to lose! When he was a few feet behind Axel, he swung the Oathkeeper with strong force at Axel's back. "Don't turn your back on me!"

Then, without expecting it, Roxas had his wrist being tightly held before him while his other hand which held the Oblivion kept still under another death grip. "Unh..." He groaned, sweat dripping from his face.

Axel held the boy's hands with his own, keeping the blade of the Oathkeeper only inches from his neck. "Go on," he whispered amusingly.

Roxas stood dead frozen under that glare. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and tried slashing with the Oblivion but failed again. He felt like slashing a couple more Dusks around...

"When you calm down, we'll train again, ok?" Slowly, Axel let Roxas' wrists slip away from him. He really did trust him...trust him enough to leave a Keyblade just grazing his neck. With a pitied sigh, he ruffled up Roxas' hair to which he muttered in annoyance.

It was just then that he wanted to do nothing but find _some way_ to calm his friend down. This training wasn't easy. The Superior was crazy to think that this would actually _help_ Roxas. He knew as well as anyone that Roxas was a hot tempered person...even for a Nobody.

"Huh?" Roxas breathed when he felt Axel touch his face. He nearly shuddered...almost...

"Calm down." Axel wasn't about to let Roxas die because of stupid anger management issues. He left into the darkness, leaving Roxas to stare at the ground, eyes wide, and a couple of Dusks to play with.

* * *

**if it's worth reviewing, please review! -sigh- i would love to own a pet Dusk, wouldn't you? i dunno! just sounds so protective...unless of course you've got Roxas attacking you...then they're useless. XD i'd name mine zipper! -random!-**

**thanks for reading and hope you haven't gone blind by reading! ehehe XD**

**_much love,  
kokoro77_**


	2. Chapter 2: Score's Tied

**Author's note: hewo again. X3 whew, got all the major essays out of the way for now so i took some time to type the rest of this chapter up tonight. well, i was wondering if chapter 2 was supposed to end this story then i was like...meh...the dream was bugging me to a point where i HAD...HAD to make it a teensy bit longer! is that even a good thing? O.o**

**ah, feel the angst floating? not sure if there's much angst in this one...just a lot of wetness...kukuku XDD**

* * *

Chapter 2-Score's Tied 

"Axel, didn't you ever wish you were human? You know, that you had a heart...?"

Axel looked down at Roxas while he stood, leaning against a wall of the station tower. Roxas was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge and his baby eyes were trying to make some sense out of the world below. He stared off at the orange sun that sat motionless in the twilight.

"I've thought about it," Axel said, dazedly. "Just feels like all we can do is wait."

Roxas' defeated face couldn't have gotten any more miserable. "It's not fair...waiting. Why does it have to make us wait?!" With a start, Roxas bolted up from the edge, teeth bared.

For some reason, Axel thought that he would fall and stepped forward. "Oi, Roxas. You're gonna..."

"Aren't you ever tired of waiting? Just once I'd like to see _us_ get a chance...just once! Is it that hard to ask?"

"Roxas..." The kid just didn't get it. It wasn't that easy for a Nobody to take hold of a heart. The only real creatures in the world that could even touch a heart were the Heartless. It was weird...those things...mindlessly wandering the worlds capturing hearts...they never even bothered to think just how priceless those hearts were. But Roxas wouldn't know. Roxas wouldn't know anything about the Heartless. He hadn't been exposed to much. Suddenly, Axel started feeling sorry for him.

He shook his head lightly and went on looking at Roxas. He didn't know of much to say. "Look, I admit it's hard as hell to wait."

"Yeah. Says you. Says everyone else in the Organization. You all know hell. I'm not gonna risk being stuck in it..."

There was a quick flash of white that nearly made Roxas fall. Axel thought it could've just been the sun and looked away. But where he looked there was the same pale white. When it wouldn't fade away, he became suspicious and looked back to where he remembered where Roxas was standing. What if he fell?

"Roxas?" There was a loud clash of metal some feet ahead of him followed by a high pitched screech. A Dusk? He tried blinking the white away but failed to. Even if he could see through the white, chances were he wouldn't be able to catch a white Dusk. Another sound of metal shot right past him and he backed away. It was just then that he realized that something was holding him by the wrists.

_Don't fight it. The boy can run and see for himself..._

"_No...n-_wha?!_"_ I what felt like a split second, Axel shot his head up from his pillow and sat up in bed. The sight of white had drifted off and returned to the darkness that he had been so used to before. Confused, he stared at the wall across him and rubbed the top of his head. Great. He couldn't remember anything.

After 'training' Roxas, there wasn't much to do. The rest of the Organization had _jobs_ to do and all he had to do was teach. What kind of game was the Superior trying to pull off? He could've been _miles _from this world capturing some Heartless like he used to do.

With a sharp sigh, he fell back into the mattress and tried falling back into a nap. It wasn't working since that ghostly voice still floated around in his head. _Don't fight it..._

_CLANG_

Axel turned his head and opened his eyes again to stare out the window.

_CLANG, CLANG_

"What the hell's going on out there?" He asked to no one in particular and forced himself out of bed to check up on the window. He peered out and, at first, saw nothing but the typical dark skyscrapers and neon lights that were flickering a bit under the light shower. Rain? He hated the damn rain...it was an elemental thing. Fire versus water...big no-no.

"_Get it right!"_ A familiar voice cut through the darkness. Axel stared down at the street to the left and, sure enough, there was someone running around outside attacking absolutely nothing but wet air. When he saw the two blades, he knew.

"I'm gonna give you hell for making me have to go out in the rain, Roxas," he sighed hopelessly and wrapped himself in darkness. He couldn't believe he was actually _going_ to face Roxas when he was really avoiding him in the first place.

xxXXxx

"Rotten little...!"

By the time Axel had gotten to the street, Roxas was still fighting what he thought was an invisible target. As it turned out, there were a few weak little Shadow Heartless roaming around the city that, to Roxas, seemed like walking bombs. Of course they weren't! They were the weakest little ants in any book of enemies.

Axel shook the last bit of the dark void away from him before letting his eyes fall on the boy. Roxas didn't have his hood on so his hair was turning dark blonde and was flopping over his eyes because of the rain. Axel shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"What're you _doing _out here, Roxas?" Axel asked just as the blonde brought the Oblivion's blade right through another Shadow's chest. It quickly broke into wisps of black and released a single heart that floated up to the waiting moon above. Roxas didn't bother to watch the heart leave and just turned to kill off Shadow after Shadow after Shadow.

"Hey, I was asking you a question," Axel called over the piercing sound of metal and lighting.

With the last Shadow dead, Roxas seemed to finally notice someone was watching him and, panting like mad, looked up from the pavement, his eyes burning something awful.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted. "If you won't train me, I'm training myself."

Axel rolled his eyes and shook a loose piece of hair from his face. Stupid rain. "Where'd you get the Heartless from?"

"Ch, that's none of your business."

"Look, can you _please_ get out of the rain? Training in the rain is stupid. You'll get yourself sick."

Roxas straightened up and rested the Oathkeeper against one shoulder. "So tell me why you're stuck in the rain too? Hm?" He really was being a smart-A.

He was about to answer but he slowly shut himself up. Something inside him was saying that it was an impossible question to answer. Why _was_ he down here in the first place? He wasn't so tired that he had to yell at Roxas to shut up. He even fully admitted to hating the rain. Why...? Geez, what a question.

"Here's another thing you should know, _don't-be-stupid_, got it memorized?" He pointed a finger at the side of his head.

"I'm not stupid!" Roxas hissed. His voice had a pretty high dosage of venom in it.

"Then prove to me that you're not!" Axel shot back.

Roxas lowered the Oathkeeper to the wet ground and eyed Axel with intense hate. If Axel was seeing right, he could've sworn he saw steam coming off of his body as the water touched him. Oh, great. He did it now. He did it now.

"I'm not stupid...I'm the one that got you down here. Now you're gonna fight me and I'm gonna beat you. Fair enough?"

Axel scoffed and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, boy, Roxas. That's some way to treat a friend." What else was he supposed to do? If he left, Roxas would most likely find him again. The whole teleporting thing was part of the freebie package for joining the Organization. Sometimes he wished a heart could've been there too.

Just as he usually did to start the fight, Axel opened his hands and both chakrams, still hot with fire, hissed and sputtered when the rain water touched them. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be so quick during this fight with the rain working against him. With rain dripping down his face, he twirled both chakrams in hand and locked eyes with Roxas again.

"I'm not gonna fall for your dumb rules again. This time, everything goes."

Sometimes he wondered if Roxas even knew half of the sentences coming out of his mouth. Don't mess with Axel, Axel doesn't mess with you. Don't mess with Roxas, Roxas messes with you anyway. He really was stupid and crazy. The weird thing was, _Axel loves crazy_.

He made the first move and threw one chakram toward Roxas while Roxas jumped upward out of the way. Axel threw the other one at an awkward angle so it flew behind Roxas and straight. Roxas probably sensed it coming and shot away just before both chakrams caught him in the middle. When he was back on the ground, he ran toward Axel with his body lowered to the ground.

"Copying me now aren't you?" Axel laughed when he caught his weapons again. He ran toward Roxas and metal met metal. He went on blocking Roxas' attacks that strangely felt noticeably stronger since the last time the two fought. While he blocked, he noticed that little burn mark on Roxas' neck again. He wished he didn't because it nearly cost him his life.

His defense weakened slightly and Roxas took advantage of it when he caught it. He stabbed the Oblivion toward Axel's stomach but missed by only a few inches. Axel managed to warp away. Roxas spun around and, without even thinking, changed the Oblivion into a throwing weapon and let it spiral in Axel's direction. It struck on chakram, sending it flying out of Axel's hand. Both weapons went flying halfway down the road and out of reach.

The battle paused as both stared off at their weapons a bit stupidly. Axel turned his attention back to Roxas who looked as if he'd been shot. The kid was crazy.

"You really _are_ copying my style. I personally find that cute."

"I am not copying you! No one in their right mind wants to be you!" Axel had to admit that that hurt...just a teensy-weensy bit. He shook the thought away and ran toward Roxas again. It was what the kid wanted. He couldn't help that. But, he had to admit, this wasn't what _he_ wanted. What exactly _did _he want? It was all really confusing, even for a skilled manipulator like him.

They started staring each other down. Roxas usually wins at those sort of things since you can actually see his eyes literally devouring you. He kept the Oathkeeper at rest at his side but, even so, Axel kept a close eye on it. Can't trust a fire starter, can't trust a Keyblade master. It's just how the world spins.

Roxas was taking little steps toward the direction of the weapons but each time, Axel just mimicked him. Roxas moved back and would eventually move back. It stayed that way for what felt like years in Axel's head.

"_What is up with this kid?"_ he thought and, right when he thought it, Roxas broke into a hurried run for the Keyblade. Oh, shit. It was one thing when someone other than a Keyblade master took hold of a Keyblade; it would just return to its rightful owner. With chakrams...anyone could hold 'em, in this case, Roxas.

Axel responded in less than a second and charged after him, holding on tightly to his one chakram. For some reason, he didn't have it in his gut to throw it.

"_Come, on! Go! Roxas' is in full range! Throw it!"_ 3...2...he just couldn't do it. If that wouldn't work, what would? What would stop him?

Ahead of him, Roxas had already met up again with the Oblivion. This was it. Axel stopped in place and prepared to block anything that would come his way...even his own weapon. But, strangely, all Roxas did was kick the chakram further away, He moved the chakram away from his face and blinked, confused. What was that?

"What do you think you're doing?" he called out to the blonde who simply responded with another head on run.

"I told you I'd beat you!"

As if the rain was helping at all. And not just in the whole fire-water way. Roxas was literally _soaked_. Dripping, drenched, wet...whatever word was out there, Roxas was. Kingdom Hearts was acting as a spotlight, probably taking some pride in Roxas as if he deserved to become more than a Nobody. Axel's attention felt like it drifted off...drifted...off...he shook his head.

"No, stop being...stupid...!" he hissed to himself but Roxas didn't hear. Right when Roxas met up with him, he kicked off from the ground and jumped right over him. He landed swiftly on the ground and spotted his second chakram laying just a few steps away. Confidently, he ran toward it and took hold of it again. Not much heat was left on it from being under rain for so long.

When he looked up from the pavement again, Roxas was already running for him again. Just then, he got a thought. A stupid thought...but a clever thought none the less. What if...

He caught sight of a building wall to his left and looked back at Roxas. If he was fast enough, it could just work...he was that desperate to end this drama. It was messing with Roxas' head...it was messing with his head. He didn't bother to think anymore. With a frustrated groan, he pretended to start running toward the wall.

Just as he suspected, Roxas followed. Now. He swerved back to the left and shot at Roxas' side. He wasn't even sure if Roxas had the time to blink or breathe. It just _happened_. Axel held the chakrams on their sides and forced both into the wall; one of both sides of the younger Nobody's head. Roxas faintly gasped and...ouch...

With teeth clenched, Axel drew in a sharp breath. "Ah..." he whispered painfully. It really hurt...this could've been the first time he felt anything. But, the pain wasn't even all that bad...he had Roxas pinned like a butterfly against a wall. _Pinned._

Suddenly, the pain felt _really good_.

* * *

**sorry! i had to hurt axie since i rarely hurt him. DX i need to expand my writing abilities!!! -slams head on table- forgive me!**

**thanks to the people that read and reviewed! i honestly thought that this story would be like: "oh my gosh...another emo yaoi story! it burns! -runs away in a flock- cooties!!" seriously! this is for fun. XD**

**eh...i was thinking about cooties for the next chapter though. that will be the finale. yaaaaa! -dances- well, review if it's worth reviewing! thankies. X3**

**_-pinned ya!- -glomp-  
kokoro77_**


	3. Chapter 3: Report Card

**Author's note: -bows- wow, you guys, please, _please_, forgive me to updating this story so late! ugh, this was supposed to be an easy finish. and you know what? writing a one shot was easier than this. i'm pretty sure it's the content of the chapter that slowed me down. so many emo emotions to go through and so many...uhm...-holds up a lemon-**

**so i hope i haven't lost anyone. -crickets- oh no... DX but for those of you that are still here, i hope you enjoy the rest of chapter 3. -goes in a corner- advanced warning, this may be upped to 'M', but i won't tell you where it will happen. ;3**

* * *

Chapter 3-Report Card

No matter how much it hurt, Axel felt pretty good about what he'd just done...partially good. The rest of him hadn't yet caught up with the fact that he'd literally captured Roxas: some mad caped newbie to the Organization that swung Keyblades around as if they were sticks. The kid was losing his head.

What was he supposed to do? _What was he supposed to do?_

He narrowed his eyes a bit under the pain of what felt like being shot in the stomach. Axel didn't bother to stare down at his feet. That would just make the pain worse. With eyes squinted and teeth grinding, he kept his eyes on Roxas' little face...a pissed off, 'shot-needle is to skin as Axel is to Keyblade' little face, as a matter of fact.

What an equation...but, damn, what a face.

He could've sworn that Roxas' eyes were talking all on their own; screaming at him words that the whole city would hear. He mentally slapped himself upside the head. This was exactly why Axel hated rain: it messes with people's heads; getting them to imagine something as stupid as eyes talking.

Trying to steady his breathing, Axel pressed his hands harder into the wall with the two chakrams. He wasn't about to let Roxas go...he couldn't understand it. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas..." he swiftly whispered to the wet pavement. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." It was right then and there that he shut up again.

"Don't make me laugh," Roxas said, harshly, pressing the sharp ends of the Oathkeeper deeper into Axel's stomach.

_Yeah, that's right. Feel that pain, you lousy teaching bastard._

He kept the Oblivion at rest in his right hand, but even at rest it sent eager signs of movement and pleasure through his body...

_Was that even really the Oblivion making those feelings?_

Uncomfortably, Roxas attempted to squirm free from Axel's pin but was instantly backed up further into the wall. Is it even possible to do that? He was sure he'd sent the blade straight through the guy...

"Laugh? Oh, that's a good one. Don't you know it yet? We Nobodies don't _feel_ anything. We don't know anything about laughing for _real_."

Roxas just responded with another defensive push with the Oathkeeper. Axel winced slightly when he suddenly felt as if his insides, bones and all were crushed into dust. Through all that pain, he managed to pull off a plastic smile. Roxas was way too naïve to know it was fake.

"Now get off me so I can finish you," Roxas warned, twisting the hilt of the Oblivion in his hand.

Axel's smirk widened. "Were you always this gauche before we met? Honestly, for a Nobody, you sure do show a lot of nerve."

"Let me go or I'll force you off!"

At first, Axel thought that maybe the kid was going to try his skinny little arms at pushing him off. Pft, yeah, as if. Just when he got his hopes up for some more entertainment, Roxas stared off behind Axel with a scowl drawn on his face. Just in the way that scowl twisted meant something awful.

There were multiple sounds of darkness through the sound of rain beginning to soften over the city. Darkness had a sound...something only really Nobodies could describe. Hissing, splashing, squeaking...oh, _lassies_...

Roxas cocked his head a bit which caused the splashing to turn into the sound of cutting air. Axel kept his eyes glued to the ground, still smiling even as two Dusks towered over him on his sides. They stretched their bodies in an X over Axel's chest and began pulling.

Axel looked back up at Roxas, catching the hint that the Dusks couldn't even pry him off. Roxas, you dirty little sneak...

"Get offa me," he smoothly ordered and, as quick as they had come, the Dusks stretched back to normal size and coiled themselves obediently at Axel and Roxas' feet, gliding along the surface of the rain water.

Frustrated, Roxas unintentionally ground the blade into Axel again. He began grinding his teeth into powder. He wanted to do nothing but stab the thing right through Axel...but pushing it was the best he could do. Why? Why couldn't he get it over with? Why? Because...because...

Uselessly, hopelessly, Roxas shook his head and tried his hardest not to stare at Axel, just letting the Dusks brush by his legs which made him twitch. What was wrong with him? Why was it that he could actually _know_ that Axel was looking right at him? How was it that he could really _know_ that something was _holding_ him? What a mess...

"Look, Roxas," Axel started but Roxas seemed to refuse to listen. "_Look_, Roxas," he tried again but Roxas wouldn't. That did it. This kid had to be taught. If he wanted to be taught, then let it be that way.

Forcefully, Axel gripped the handle of his right chakram and closed in on Roxas like he was prey. Using his one free hand, he grasped Roxas' chin and made him face him. Something was flaming in him...but, man, it was hurting like a bastard.

"I said, _look_, ok? _Look_." What was it about this kid that made him so...so...likeable? Kingdom Hearts really must've found something in Roxas; it was shining on him like a spotlight...like he was the only important thing in the world. Ok, so maybe the two of them were close. So what suddenly made Roxas so riled up? He was trying to _help_ Roxas like he was supposed to...like he _wanted_ to, even.

The blonde's eyes wandered occasionally to Axel's face then to the endless darkness behind in the streets. He made sure to keep his face straight even though what was happening inside his empty body was telling him to do otherwise. Axel was _yelling_ at him...angry! Ever since he knew the guy, he'd been cocky, sure. But, angry? Not often...he rarely took things seriously.

With the Oathkeeper still in place, Roxas sighed roughly and bit his lower lip. "Fine...I promise no more fighting. Now let me go." He shook Axel's hand away from his face and continuously tried ducking under Axel's arms. Great. And this was too close for comfort...with every passing second, Axel seemed to be getting taller. The guy didn't even seem to care that some freakishly long metal weapon could be sticking out his other end any second now. Suddenly, in somewhat of a panic, Roxas started raising his voice.

"Let me go...let-me-go! ...I said, let me...!"

Shut up, Roxas...just shut up. We're friends. _Friends_...Roxas' panic suddenly began to falter.

His breathing became dangerously slow and heavy which made his lungs squirm impatiently in his chest. It wasn't until right now that he realized that the city became extremely quiet. The rain had stopped probably hours ago.

Roxas' arms felt like they would fall off and shrivel up along with the Keyblades. If that happened, he'd have nothing. No way to escape anymore. But, did he even want to? With eyes still open, he stared at Axel's face while he was being..._kissed_. Once, twice...wet little kisses constantly moved over his lips, making noises that eliminated the banging going on in his head.

He left his mouth unmoving and his body completely stupefied against the wall. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to actually respond. Respond? Is that even the right word to use for kissing? He didn't think Nobodies could even kiss at all. His chest started hurting again and, stubbornly, he shot his head to the side.

Don't say anything, Roxas...just don't. Nobodies shouldn't speak out. That's not the reason they're created.

With glossy eyes, Roxas took a second to glance at Kingdom Hearts in the corner of his eye. He could feel the Dusks below his feet suddenly freeze about _something_. He barely even remembered that the Dusks had even been there.

Roxas stared down a bit, seeing that the two of them weren't even on the ground anymore but were on each side of him, curiously brushing their heads and arms against his skin. The second Dusk traced the spikes of one of Axel's chakrams and gradually slithered along Axel's arm. The first one took close interest in Roxas, curiously nudging his shoulder and gracefully flicking one of its long arms across it.

What was up with them? No, what was up with _Roxas and Axel_?

"I-It's not fair..." Roxas whimpered, his head still turned away. He couldn't believe he was actually still deciding to talk to Axel. Bastard...

Axel almost snapped when he heard Roxas say that. Right...he'd heard something like that before...in a dream? It might have sounded a bit corny to say it, but it was true. Not only that, but there was some kind of..._feeling_ that just wouldn't register along with that dream.

"Not fair?" he asked quietly. He was sort of out of character. That's what was freaking him out. He normally wasn't the one to ask the questions.

Lower lip trembling, Roxas briskly turned his face to Axel again with mixed expressions etched all over his face. He couldn't decide which emotion to keep as the most dominant. After all, Nobodies weren't used to _emotions_...whatever those were.

For a while, Roxas didn't say anything and kept switching glances between Axel and Kingdom Hearts hovering annoyingly above. He took in a stifled, sharp breath and forced himself to speak up. "Kingdom Hearts...that _place_ is making us wait. It's not fair." His voice began shaking under some kind of pressure he couldn't understand. "Nothing's ever fair."

From where Axel was standing, Roxas looked beat. Sure, the rain ended already but Roxas looked like he was still stuck under his own personal rain cloud. There was something about Roxas...something about his face that was confusing beyond reason.

His bright, baby eyes held so much promise; something that no one expected a heartless Nobody to have. Something was begging to push out of Roxas and Axel wasn't all too sure if Roxas was even aware of it. Whatever it was, he wanted to let it go...

With the two Dusks still at it, snaking across his and Roxas' bodies, Axel scoffed to the ground. "Things don't happen right when you want them too, Roxas." He really had to teach Roxas a lot of things...for starters, how to live life as Nobody. Fighting comes second followed by...what else was there to run through?

Roxas' head lowered until his chin pressed a little against his chest. Even though Axel couldn't see his face, he was pretty sure that Roxas was flushing or something like it. He could catch heat that easily. "I guess I'm just...scared." Roxas muttered that in denial.

Poor kid. One second he's going off like steam, the next he's utterly helpless like some broken toy pushed under the bed. The Organization wasn't doing him much good, was it? Just thinking about it, Axel really wished that he hadn't joined it in the first place. If all it did was make them hurt, what was the point? The only things that Nobodies knew how to feel were fear and anger. It wasn't Roxas' fault that he was scared...hell, no, it wasn't.

Hesitant with his actions, Axel blinked softly and sighed tiredly. What ever it would take to make sure that Roxas wasn't so confused, he'd do it. He might not have been perfect with emotions, but he could try just out of memory. Memories were good enough.

"I'm pretty sure that all of us are scared of what's gonna happen, right?" He tried his best to keep his voice gentle. Roxas, even for a second, seemed to buy it.

The blonde opened his eyes and watched ahead of him as a couple drops of rain slipped from his bangs. It was weird...he'd never wanted to talk to anyone, let alone Axel about what he _felt_. For once, he was willing to listen.

"Thinking about it, you know, we'll never know when we'll be _ourselves_ for once. And you've just gotta accept the fact that waiting's part of the game. I mean, if you skip too far ahead, you'll miss a lot...you can leave a lot behind."

Roxas unintentionally began to loosen his grip on the two Keyblades which began feeling lighter in his hands.

"So, I guess all the others feel pretty unsure. You're not gonna be alone in the waiting stage. Even if they don't care about what happens to you...I'll just let you know that..." Axel paused when he felt his stomach twist sharply against him. He let it go anyway. "I'm pretty scared myself."

Suddenly unable to force anymore words out, Axel choked and ducked his head closer to his body. The pain of the Oathkeeper was beginning to spread and he wasn't too positive that he would be able to walk anymore. Just when his eyes began twitching lightly, the blade pulled back so suddenly that he fell forward, unintentionally squeezing Roxas' body against the wall. Not like Roxas minded...

Roxas had never thought of himself as one to forgive. He tended to hold grudges against people and tended to never break even so much as a smile at those that barely even breathed an insult at him. For some reason, Axel was an exception...Axel _mattered_ to him.

To prove it, Roxas lowered both Keyblades to his sides, gently resting his arms against the wall with his back slack. He cleared his heavy mind of fighting and instantly the Keyblades responded by fading into the darkness, away from his grasp. He raised his head and stopped when he felt a bit of Axel's skin touching him. With a composed face, he shut his eyes and leaned his head further in so he could press his forehead in between Axel's shoulder blades.

The older Nobody's body was warm despite the fact that the rain had drenched him. Roxas was sure that the two of them would've frozen...then again, Axel _was_ like fire. And, no matter how hard he could've tried to listen, Axel didn't have a pulse.

"So, it's not stupid to be afraid...at least when someone else is feeling the same way. I..." Roxas paused when he felt Axel's body cringe against him. He was hurting...not only physically, not possibly mentally as well. He raised his eyebrows apologetically and sighed into Axel's skin. "I can wait, I guess."

Feeling the younger Nobody's hot breath touch him made Axel's self control run to the edge of snapping. He tilted his head the other direction curiously to see if Roxas would still follow and, sure enough, he did. His gloved fingers convulsed on each side of Roxas' shoulders while at the same time, the two Dusks pulled away at the trembling against their thin bodies. They watched both of them keenly and swerved as if they were about to melt into the pavement.

Upon entering the third minute of Roxas messing with Axel's head, several more white Dusks began appearing through corridors of darkness in pairs. Each pair squirmed eagerly toward the Nobodies and watched just as curiously as the first two were. Some even leapt into the air and lingered upside down over Axel and Roxas' heads.

That was it. Axel released a strangled groan, out of pain, pleasure and annoyance all at once, and reached down to grab Roxas' left wrist. Roxas gasped and his eyes hadn't even gotten the time to fully open when his legs began pacing behind Axel in a hurry.

"Axel! What're you...?!"

"Don't say anything! They'll just keep following us." Axel only glanced over his shoulder for only a mere half second to talk down to his bewildered friend. Behind them, the horde of Dusks trembled in their moment of abandonment and some hesitated to follow when both took to the left and ducked out of sight into a puddle infested alleyway.

xxXXxx

"Damn Dusks don't know anything about personal space," Axel hissed, crouching him and Roxas behind a street dumpster in the darkest part of the alley. Beside him, Roxas was in a huff, just barely able to pull the bottom of his dark cloak out of the muddy puddle underneath their feet. The blonde shook his head and sharply turned to the back of Axel's head. The red head was momentarily peering around the corner of the dumpster as if looking out for a stalker.

"They looked pretty interested in something," he replied, trying once to pull his hand back. Axel refused without words, tightening his fingers around Roxas' thin wrist.

Axel almost answered back, but the sound of Roxas' gasping voice woke him up and made him at a loss for words. He couldn't explain it. He'd been given the orders to teach Roxas, at least teach him how to calm down, and he'd done that. But something felt strangely incomplete, like he'd left a page half written. Eyes widened, he cautiously turned back around to face the shivering boy in the corner. He couldn't help but feel _sorry_.

With time ticking, the Dusks could've returned any second, Axel made a split second decision and ended up yanking Roxas' body into his. Roxas nearly screamed but he tightened his throat to stop. Alright, so it wasn't the most romantic of places, behind a dumpster, but it was fairly protective from others' eyes.

"Axel...what're we doing back here?" Roxas whispered. He blinked in surprise when two gloved fingers were pressed hard over his lips. He stared cross eyed at them before following up Axel's arm to his calm face. "Mm?"

"Shh!" Axel shushed loudly, ducking his head closer until their foreheads were pressed together.

"I just..."

"Shh!"

"What is your problem?" His face flushing, Roxas batted Axel's hand away from his face and shot daggers into his companion's eyes, not like there was a meaning or an effect from it.

"You keep whispering like that the Dusks'll swarm right back to us, understand?"

"But why?"

Now _that_, he wasn't all too sure about...

Axel clicked his tongue impatiently and took both of the kid's wrists into his hands. Even when Roxas stubbornly tore them away, he moved forward and gave him a hard shake. That time, Roxas shut up and his glazed over, cobalt eyes were gazing eye to eye with Axel obediently. In all honesty, it wasn't the Dusks that would be affected by Roxas' quavering voice, it was Axel.

Drearily, Axel took in a deep breath and secretively inched his fingers under Roxas' right sleeve. For the moment, he could only feel the blonde's glove in his palm but in a matter of slow seconds, he found his covered fingers stroking the smooth skin further up Roxas' arm. At the same time, he lowered his body onto one knee and propped it in between Roxas' legs.

Roxas just stared down with eyes squinted in an unconfident manner. He'd just felt Axel's glove rubbing his bare skin and as if that wasn't enough, he was being forced to scoot so far backwards that his legs and back were mere inches from being soaked in the large puddle below. He swallowed and glared upward.

"There's no point in doing things like this, Axel," he grated out in a harsh whisper.

Axel scoffed, unbelieving that Roxas still had the stubborn act painted on, and stopped his hand from inching up Roxas' arm when he had the kid pinned once again, this time in a puddle. He didn't care that there was a biting bruise at his stomach; it was just the usual pain after all.

"You're just too blind to see any point," he whispered back, rather contentedly, and in one swift move, dipped his head and captured Roxas' cold lips. He really did expect Roxas to move his head away again, but when he felt a slight push against his lips, there was no need for thinking stupid things like rejection. He curled both hands around each of Roxas hands and held them at Roxas' side against the ground. His legs were bent and were placed on each side of Roxas' own slightly bent ones.

Axel flicked his tongue in between Roxas' lips and dove into every corner in the blonde's mouth. Roxas nervously curled his tongue around the older Nobody's, even managing to trace its perfectly curved shape. Roxas' toes curled in his shoes and his fingers were already digging desperately in Axel's gloves; almost yearning to feel bare flesh touch him.

Axel was the one to cut the kissing short. He pulled out of Roxas' mouth and let the tips of their tongues tap each other for a quick second. Roxas stiffened and waited watchfully.

"Still can't see it?" Axel asked, so smoothly that Roxas unconsciously moaned. "What makes you think that there's no point in what I'm doing for you?" He said that a bit sternly which caught Roxas' attention from the sudden harshness in his voice.

The Key of Destiny stumbled over the right words to say, only managing useless 'uhms' and 'I's. He'd forgotten everything.

With his lips a nudge away from Roxas', Axel spoke up again in sulky yet grated whispers that made his companion's head constantly roll in different directions. "It's 'cause I feel _sorry_ for you. Something's driving me so insane and it's making me want to do _something_ to get rid of that straight face of yours. Are you listening?"

Roxas nodded softly. "Mm-hm," he muttered.

"Ever since we've been together in the plans of the Organization, you can't even so much as change that look on your face. I've been trying to let it go; I thought that you'd pull out of it. _No_. _You_ kept looking off in thin air like there was always something hurting you on the inside."

Roxas' throat spasmed. He stretched his neck up for the block in his throat to subside but it refused. Why did Axel...why was he _mad_? More importantly, why was Roxas making him act that way?

"And all you do is cover over it, constantly telling me 'it's nothing' or 'why don't you worry about yourself for once?' Roxas," he sighed and moved his hands to cling onto the teen's upper arms, "I-don't-have-a-choice. The fact that you can _affect_ me forces me to worry about you. Get it? If something happens to you or _is_ happening to you, I can't afford to lose what makes me _feel_."

Roxas whimpered lightly under Axel's cursing eyes.

"And what do you do? Fight me! Screw the Superior's orders, ok?! Just because he can tell you what to do doesn't mean that you have to follow it! You can't let the other members' bullshit control your _head_." Using one finger, Axel momentarily tapped Roxas' temple.

"You gotta listen to what _you_ want. Enough with the damn hiding behind that dull face of yours, ok? Fighting me won't resolve whatever's bugging you, whatever the Superior's been telling you. If you're so jaded then...then there's gotta be a way to change it."

Axel hadn't really realized how strange Roxas appeared. It wasn't the fact that he was _over_ the kid that caught his attention, no...it was more that his face kept switching, flipping from one expression to another in a split second. What was this? Was Roxas honestly trying to confuse him? What a joke. Then again...he couldn't really _laugh_ about it.

After some moment of silence, Roxas' came to realize the situation he was stuck in and wearily gazed up at Axel's dark face. This was really happening...he was closer to Axel than he'd ever been for _months_. Not only that, but was he really understanding him too? Understand? How could a Nobody understand anything? Especially him...lost, confused about his existence. Axel just did the unbelievable to Roxas' head...

And, knowing that, Roxas felt like flying.

_Flying._

At first, the Key of Destiny furrowed his eyebrows, scoffing lightly against his chest, and as he just began feeling the puddle below him seep into his cloak, he twitched his body and sat upright, Axel strangely allowing him to while he held onto his upper arms. Slightly shivering, but doing his best to contain it, Roxas peered through drenched bangs at the older Nobody with nothing but sudden admiration...whatever that was.

"And you'll help me?" he asked raspily.

Axel raised a short eyebrow as his lips started tingling. What the hell was going through his body right now? "What, with your—?"

"With me. If you're so confident about changing me, then why not play the part and teach me how? Those're orders, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but I was _ordered_ to teach you fighting."

Then, breathing thinly into the cold air, Roxas sighed pathetically and dropped his forehead against Axel's chest, just keeping it there while listening for something that wasn't even there. "And here I was thinking you were the rebel out of all of us."

Even though Roxas' voice was pretty stiff, Axel knew him better. He knew that Roxas being anal about things meant that he'd done something he liked. Strange? Yes. Hormonal? Very much so. Roxas? The one and only.

Smirking, Axel pushed Roxas' head away from his body and made their eyes meet; broken glass through the dark, dark shadows. "Rebel, huh?" His smile widened against Roxas' wet cheek and he let it sit there only before saying, "Ok, I'll be rebellious. Here's the one rule that you can break when it comes to changing yourself, Rox."

Roxas' eyes lightened with light excitement. He was about to move back to look right at Axel but he was pushed back to once again feel his skin become like a cloud beside Axel's breathing.

"A Nobody _can_ feel, you know. Wanna know how?"

The blonde would've nodded hadn't he already guessed the answer. With a straight face and calmly shut eyes, he leaned forward and their mouths touched in an instant. He was surprised how much Axel tasted like rain water, seeing as water was death enemy number one to him. Thinking of enemies, he remembered that he'd once had a Keyblade stabbing right at his stomach only a while ago. Geez, he wished that guilt wasn't an emotion.

As much as he hated it, the feeling went right through his empty chest, making Roxas _want_ to do something to hit it back. He'd just felt Axel glide by his tongue, tracing against it and making his whole body shake with pleasure, something he'd never even _said_ before. He kept his own tongue still, barely letting the tip tease Axel further and deeper into him. With Axel distracted, he slowly inched his fingers down to Axel's waist where the second zipper was resting in his lap. He swiftly took it between his thin fingers and dragged it up, further up until he could feel the hot skin rubbing against his gloved nails.

Their kissing came to an abrupt stop when Axel realized where Roxas had been the whole time. Smile faded, he pulled out of Roxas and gazed down at himself, only helping the younger Nobody after a laugh played in his throat. Who would've even guessed that fighting and a little lecturing would get anywhere _near_ _**this**_?

Both their hands stopped pulling the zipper when it'd reached the first one below his collarbone. He'd only looked at Roxas' face for a second before Roxas' head ducked and he suddenly felt strange, warm puffs against his exposed stomach and chest. He began smiling wickedly while tilting his head up and resting his hands against the wet pavement at his sides.

"Funny things, Key..._blades_..." he muttered and his voice rose higher on the last word as Roxas' thumb pressed against the bruise that had barely formed on his stomach. To make it worse, he pressed down harder and earned a painful groan in response.

"Hey, hey, that _hurts_...!"

With a simple "Mm", Roxas lightened the pressure and instead rested a hand on Axel's chest backing him up into the wall opposite the dumpster. He didn't want anything getting in the way. And as he'd smacked Axel's head into the wall, he dove right for the dip in his neck and began planting a hard, strained kiss.

Axel began wondering if he was a masochist for vaguely laughing about the pain. Nah, he liked 'rebel' better. It suited him better anyway.

Roxas finally pulled away from Axel's newly bruised skin after a full minute of moaning and biting nonstop. Though his tongue and lips ached, he knew that he hadn't changed much since they started. What was going to make him change? What exactly _was_ it that Axel wanted to see in him anyway? He kept guessing, trying to find the answer to all his questions by pleasing the redhead further, first lightly nipping his ear then becoming tongue-tied once again as he massaged around his hip bones.

Feeling that, Axel pushed his hips forward and ground the two together, earning even louder and longer moans from Roxas that just went to show how much Roxas had been hiding under that statue of a face. He pressed harder and moved slower, increasing the seconds of friction between their growing arousals.

By then Roxas really thought he couldn't make it anymore. Opening his mouth wider, he quickly pushed his head away from Axel and lowered it with eyes nearly squeezed together. He kept a firm grip scratching at Axel's exposed shoulder, but Axel just let the scratching happen, only wincing when Roxas' other hand slowly groped at his crotch.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" the blonde replied, peeking up. He was panting softly.

"Feel any different?" he asked, his voice still with as much normality and slickness as it had before, only now he was breathing faster.

Roxas' eyes floated up while he almost unsurely shook a 'no'. He wasn't sure what _different_ was supposed to feel like. Sure, there were many emotions running through him that it was hard to pick just one to stick with. It was flat out amazing that Axel was doing this for him; bothering to help him earn those sensations he'd literally lost after becoming himself. That's when he got an idea...

Truthfully, it scared him...but it _had_ to be worth it.

Staring at Axel through heavy eyes, he carefully directed his hands to Axel's lap and rested them there against the apparent bulge underneath. Wow, this was getting _pretty _far...he'd never even done this before...so what exactly _was_ far enough?

"Still...I mean—"

"_I_ gotcha," Axel smoothly interrupted and, before Roxas could ask, he said, "All I can do is offer up ideas, you know." With a light wink, he kept still, only allowing their breathing to move them.

At first Roxas labeled Axel as nothing but a mad man. What in the heck was he talking about? He was pretty sure it had nothing to do with what _he_ had in mind as he tiptoed two fingers up the black pants and tugged down the unsuspecting zipper away from its spot. Feeling Axel jolt forward at that, he moved quickly with undoing the button and pulling the fabric cleanly away.

He reached for his own zipper and undid himself, lowering his pants to his knees and completely disregarded the cloak, throwing it messily to the side in the dirty puddles beside them. Nearly naked and still panting, he glanced down at Axel who was greedily eying his milky complexion under the faint light of Kingdom Hearts.

Axel hastily followed that greed, slipping his own pants further down until they wrapped loosely around his ankles, fully exposing his harden state to his companion. He had to admit, it hurt like hell, but helping Roxas...that always soothed it down in some ways. He squared his shoulders while the blonde gently grabbed him, teasing the top with his thumb.

He clenched his teeth, hissing to the side, and watched while Roxas began positioning himself over his waist, no sense of a second thought seeming to cross his mind. Then, with tightly shut eyes, Roxas easily lowered his body down and brokenly yelled out when he began to feel Axel entering on every side of him, invading in the least threatening way possible.

Axel arched his back against the wall, not much caring that it hurt to press his head against it too. Feeling Roxas around him just made all bad sensations end and all the non-existent ones flood him. God, that was crazy. He'd had the ability to feel all this time and yet he'd never learned _how_ to find them. How ironic that making love to Roxas, _Roxas_ would be the answer.

After feeling himself tense up even more, he used his free hand, the one that wasn't gripping the ground, to tentatively tease Roxas' growing erection. He began at the base, delicately thumbing up to the top that the blonde immediately let out a muffled shout to.

"Axel..." he whined in a low tone, dipping his head over Axel's waist. He bit down on the sore corner of his lip, forcing himself to push even harder over Axel's erection inside him. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt...

_And he felt it?_

That was different.

Axel felt drunk out of his mind, squirming while he knew for a damn fact that he wouldn't be able to hold himself in any longer. Releasing Roxas from his hold, he leaned back into the wall and braced himself, curving his spine back and pursing his lips to tightly together they became pale. No sooner had he done that did he spill all he'd been holding into his best friend, suddenly silencing the two as it happened.

The silence stayed for the remainder of that time while Roxas pulled himself up and literally flopped in a shivering heap over Axel's sticky body. The flying sensation had passed over him again, giving him a makeshift hangover that made his head sway. He wondered what that was...

Completely exhausted and aching on every inch of his body, Axel raised a heavy hand to his hair where he ran his fingers through the spikes, just then realizing what'd happened. Strange how that works.

Swallowing hard, he looked down at his chest where Roxas' tuft of blonde spikes were gently moving along with his breathing.

"Hey, Rox."

Roxas' blue eyes, glazed over with some smoke, popped open halfway and continued staring forward down the dark alley to his left. His mind was too shaken to even think of what to say so he didn't.

"Rox?" Axel repeated, lowering his hand and, with nowhere else to put it, propped it on Roxas' cold shoulder. Man, he was shaking like crazy. Not much knowing what to do about 'cheering up' he bit his lower lip and just buried half his face in Roxas' light hair. "Come on, Roxas."

"It..."

"What?" he asked quietly, totally out of his character.

"...hurts."

"Well...it should, right?"

"It just hurts."

"Oh, man...listen, Roxas, if that was too far, then—"

"It...it wasn't bad."

Axel adjusted his back so he could straighten himself up, still peering down at Roxas' unmoving head while he did. "Don't tell me you're—"

"I'm not saying pain's always good...just this once, ok?" Roxas nuzzled his head against the skin beside him, still keeping a straight face despite all the emotions that begged to replace it.

In fact, Axel seemed to pinpoint Roxas' expression even though Roxas couldn't see it. Sighing, he slumped back and shut his eyes, both hands at Roxas' smooth back, barely holding him close...but it was still close.

"Don't bullshit me, Rox. What's going on?"

Roxas lightly cringed after hearing Axel _swear_. Sure, he'd heard it done millions of times before...just this time made him _feel_. He really had changed. Shocked, his eyes widened temporarily before lowering half closed. His empty chest began pulsing against Axel's breathing, making an unreal heartbeat that maybe, just maybe could've _existed_.

"I guess...I'm still changing. But it's a start. So...thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

Axel just smirked and shut his eyes, craning his head up toward the faint glow of Kingdom Hearts. He could sense the Dusks surrounding them, but he'd just have to deal with them later.

"Just following orders."

And for once, Roxas' little face pulled into a sincere smile, one that Axel never got the chance to see. He'd just have to wait for their next lesson for that...

* * *

**-slap for overused ending- and as much as i wanted to steer away from the whole "teacher student" scenario, it happened...axel as my teacher? i wouldn't study. well, i would...his body mostly. behold the power of darkness, indeed. XD i'd be embarrassed to turn in assignments to him for fear of intense critque. (doesn't he seem the type of person that would flame things a lot? no pun intended)**

**no? well...anyway. XD;;**

**that was my first triple shot! -confetti- and it's done. and i feel accomplished. and sleepy. -checks clock- whaaa? 1 AM? dude, my sleeping pattern is so off. DX also, that was my first attempt at writing an "explicit" type of lemon between these two. it was short and i had to make sure to be not _too _out there. i tried, i really did. please comment? danke. X3**

**_when life gives you lemons...make yaoi,  
kokoro77_**


End file.
